Ark 21 Episode 33: The Nightmarish Dream..
tumblr_mpo33zk1vo1sq65x0o1_500.gif "I was in darkness... So I became Darkness..." Within the Mind of a Unconcious Psychopath... Kodi would be in a dream state within the unconcious time... after the mission with Darius and the gang.... ~ DREAM STATE ~ Kodi would only stand upon a black rooom...only to have a bunch of ice mirrors surrounding her.... causing her to look at herself.... all she saw looking back at her was a dark figure shaped as herself...Her blue eyes widened.. taking a step back.. only to have Cessair.. behind... her.."W-What is this?!" The ice woman.. only laughed as she pushed down her elder sister.. Though even if this was a dream it felt all too real..."LOOK AT YOU.. PATHEIC.... You actually think anybody loves you?! All you are.. is just a stupid blonde from another murderous family with a bad name.. I wouldn't doubt that everyone around you is lying... Dearest little sister..." Kodi looked up as her form changed into her child state... her eyes watering.. looking down... "S-Shut up!" "Oh... did I hurt a nerve.... aww...." Cess knelt down hugging her sister.. in the most un-loving hug... ever... "All you ever are is just to be used... used... betrayed... but love.. that is a emotion you hate the most right now?" Kodi couldn't say anything... not at this moment.. her psychopathy.. disorder was kicking in..."Shhh I Know Kodi I know.... Don't worry about that...even if you are a piece of trash... I'll kill you sooner or later..." The blue oceanic eyes.. became a faint dead blue.... while her sisters body disappeared.... now she laughed as tears streamed down her face....she thus standed up to her feet.... each mirror possessed a loving memory... thus she looked over at Connor and her... she gritted her shark serated teeth, while punching through the mirror first.. thus the ones with Kai, an everyone around her.... "I rather.... not feel, anymore... nor shall I let this.. weaken me...." Staring at her dream-state hands.. they were covered in glass and wounds..."I was in darkness... so I became darkness... a misunderstood being in this world.. I Share with others.....The one who is always out the circle... The one that never speaks out... So why should I start caring anymore... I should of just-" Rutela would appear within her mind... right infront of her owner..."...Kodi..no... do not think that way once more...Please..." The female only sighed...."Rutela......your right... but It feels like-" "Your heart was ripped out... now your body is emotionaly tired.. I know child I know... Though sometimes its best to cry...." Kodi only scoffed looking away as her stained teared face would be at the other direction..."Sometimes... its best not to.. feel anything at all.. Queen...I wish that shark thing could cope up emotions..." "Im afraid I can't do that..though... its best to just not let it out.. only to me... not even your mind is safe with you..." Kodi looked up at the Queen of Sharks.. that soon cupped each of her fin-hands amongst her face... wiping the unwanted tears..."Your an independant woman.. as you always were.. before you even met.. " Rutelas voice trailed off.. while Kodi only nodded while gazing up at her Oni.. with the most.... weakened expression of her life..."Conceal... Don't Feel..." Kodi smiled and nodded.... hugging Rutela.... thus .... this would only crumble the dream state world.. only to gasp.. her eyes wide open... Her woudns covered in bandages.... thus she continued to stare up at the ceiling... only to feel her tears were really.. though.. she kept a straight face.. as if she hadn't felt any emotion...Kodi was slowly changing inside... as if the personality of a Shark.. was comng within reality....The shark female began to speak.. her eyes glowing a tint faint blue..."Old Habits.. are hard to let go of..." 213123.png Fin Category:Ark 21 Category:Blood Is Not Thicker Than Water